Rose's War
by lacey.skinner.12
Summary: Rose is stuck in the parallel universe living her life with the Doctors double, but he is not who he seems to be. She is not who she seems to be either, forever changed by Bad Wolf. Rose must escape from him and the parallel universe to warn the Doctor. I own nothing. Rated M for violence, torture, and smut in later chapters. Complete rewrite from original
1. Prologue

Standing on the precipice staring into the black endless abyss I look back at my life. My once wonderful and extraordinary life. At one time I had a family, I had friends and I had the most important person in the universe. I had the Doctor. The Doctor, the man who took me through time and space and to the furthest reaches of the universe. Who taught me a better way of life and a better way to live, and who I was completely and unequivocally in love with.

But now I have nothing and now I am nothing. Just an empty, lifeless shell. The only thing I have left to tie me to who I was is a key. A small, silver, ordinary looking key. But there is nothing ordinary about what this key goes to. As I hold the key in my hand and prepare to jump in to the black nothingness I hear the only sound I have ever wanted to hear, the only sound that can reach me now. The grinding sound of the TARDIS's engines. He's found me...


	2. New Reality

I awoke with a start, almost jumping up but quickly regret that as sharp pain seizes my body. I slowly lay back down. Closing my eyes and trying to relax hoping the pain will subside. I can feel hot tears sliding down my face. Knowing that HE would be here soon to continue the torcher and experiments, I slowly stand up. I limp to the sink in the corner of my cell and turn on the water. Gathering a handful of the ice cold water I splash my face several times then look up at my reflection in the mirror.

I do not recognize the face that stares back anymore. My once long blonde hair is now gone, my head shaved and covered with scars and crudely implanted electrodes. My eyes are dull and sunken with deep dark circles under them standing out against my pale skin and my cheeks have gone hollow. My face showing the tell tale signs of their most recent experiment; seeing how long it would take for my body to heal its self or regenerate from starvation, its has been about 2 weeks since they last fed me. I am suddenly brought out of my thoughts and jump when I hear the door to my cell being opened. I back up against the wall and brace myself. The door swings open and HE enters the room.

"Hello my dear Rose, how are you today?" he says. I don't answer, I just look down at the ground. I cant stand seeing his face. In three swift strides he is in front of me, pulling me away from the wall with a crushing grip on my arm. While still holding my arm he spins me around and painfully pins my arm to my back, pinning me between him and the wall. He lowers his mouth to my ear and whispers "Now what have I told you about responding when asked a question?" To punctuate his point he pulls my arm up more, sending a searing pain through it. "Now once again. Rose, how are you today?" swallowing down a sob of pain I weakly whisper "I..I'm f..fine" "Your Fine, who?" he says "I.I'm fine, Valeyard"

"There now, that wasn't so hard was it. Why do you make me hurt you when its so much easier to give in?" Pulling me closer to him he says "We are so close to being able to free the artron and vortex energy that is still locked in the pretty little head of yours and once we do we will leave this crappy universe and return to where we belong my love" It make me sick when he still tries to use those affectionate terms on me. "But alas, there is still work to be done and are privet time is over. Here comes your escorts now" He roughly shoves me into the arms of two of his goons who start to pull me down the hall, down the hall to the experimentation lab that has become my torcher chamber.

**~Flashback~**

I am standing on the edge of a cliff staring out into the dark abyss. Saying one last silent goodbye I fling my self over the edge just as I hear my name being screamed loudly by a familiar voice behind me. I awake with a start, almost jumping out of bed. I had a bad dream again, the same dream. The same dream I have been having for months now. I look at the clock, it's 5:30 in the morning and I'll have to be getting up soon. I roll over to see me fiancee; John Smith (the doctor's double that grew from his hand and boy is that a long story), still fast asleep.

I get up as quietly as I can trying not to wake him. Quickly and quietly I get dressed and go down stairs. Numbly I make my morning coffee. My mind drifting back over the events of the past year. It feels like a lifetime ago, but it's hard to believe that is has been only a year since the Doctor left me on that beach at Bad Wolf Bay and took off, forever sealing the rift to this universe. I have been trying to get on with my life and be happy with what and who I have. I snap out of it when I hear john getting up. I give him a quick smile when he comes down the stairs. He greets me with a kiss and asks me how long I've been up. Not very long I tell him. Other than a little small chat, we eat breakfast in silence. Adjusting to this life has been hard for both of us.

I look at the clock on the wall, It's almost 6:30 and we have to get ready for work. We both are working for Torchwood now. In this universe Torchwood has become something that stands for all that is good. We get ready and head out together. We continue with small chat on the way to work, I remind him that my mum and dad are coming over tonight to dinner. He rolls his eyes in the way that always makes me smile. When we get to the Torchwood building we give each other a quick kiss and head off to our respective departments. He works in intelligence and as a diplomatic liaison between earth and other planets. I work in Surveillance. We monitor the earths defense and radar satellites as well as keep tabs on all non-earth based life forms while they visit our planet. I went about my day as if it was any other day, little did I know that today would be the day I would lose everything.

Little did I know that the man I thought I knew, the man I thought I loved, the man I thought was good like his Doctor counter part was truly evil. He was made up of all the worst and hate filled parts of the Doctor. He was The Valeyard reborn. He had kept who and what he really was a well guarded secret, while slowly corrupting and taking over Torchwood from deep inside. When it all came to light it would too late to stop him.


	3. Truths, Revelations and Regenerations

**~Flashback continues~**

The day continued as if it was any other day, full of paperwork and radar monitoring. Around lunch I called up John to ask if he wished to join me but he was not in his office. I thought it was a little odd, but just figured that he was busy or was already out with staff and just left it at that. As the day progressed I started to notice more and more people were missing. By the time 3pm rolled around I start to panic. I tried to reach John by phone again but with no success. Same thing when I tried to call my dad and several other staff members. Something bad was going on, I just knew it. I decided that just sitting in my office made me a sitting duck for what ever was going on. I needed to find out what has happened, before leaving my office I grabbed my only true important possession; the TARDIS key. I also grabbed the gun, like the Doctor I was never fond of guns. But I have learned well that sometimes they are necessary. Once at the door I slowly opened it and peeked out into the empty hallway. Something was definitively wrong. The hallway should be full of people coming and going, but there was not a single person in sight. I ease out in the hall and quickly and quietly make my way to the lift. On my way to the lifts I look into every office I pass and they are all empty. The closer I get to the lifts the more worried I get. I start to notice signs of struggles. There are papers littering the floor in the hallways and in some of the offices. As well as chairs upended.

I am less than 100 feet away from the end off the hallway were it curves left to the lifts when I hear a woman scream. It is such a blood curdling scream that it makes my blood run cold and I freeze in place. I can hear the sounds of someone running down the hallway in front of me, I can also hear that they are being pursued by more than one person. Right before they get to the junction where the hallways meet I hear the unmistakable sound of a taser gun, a woman's scream and deafening thud when she hit the ground. I can still hear the approach of other people and I slowly start backing up back the way I can when I hear one of them speak into a two way. "Level 15, Section 25 clear Sir, All subdued. There were a few that tried to fight back, they have been neutralized. Target 1; Ms. Tyler, was not in her office and current location is unknown. Requesting next set of orders, Sir" CRAP! they are after me. I wasn't going to stick around and find out what their next orders were.

Turning, I started to sprint back the way I came from. The Fire exits, I could get out the fire exits. I paused at a 4-way hallway junction so I could get my barrings then went right, hopping that this was the right way to the fire exit. This place is a maze, I'm always getting lost. Just as I was about to run around a corner to the left I ran smack into something solid and fell backwards to the ground. It took me a moment to shake my head clear and when I did I looked up at what I ran into. "John! Oh my god. John" I jumped up and threw my arms around him, he did not hug me back but I was to absorbed with what was going on to notice. I grabbed his hand, tugging on it lightly and said "John, we have to get out of here. There has been some sort of attack! these people, who ever they are taking out everyone. They are looking for me, probably you too. Come on lets go"

I try to pull him down the hall but he does not move. I look back at him with concern "John? Haven't you heard me, we are under attack. We need to escape!...John?...John whats wrong with you?" He does not say any thing. He just lifts the hand that I am not clinging to in front of him for a moment; staring at it, then strikes me a crossed my face with such force that I am thrown back and land against the wall. As I slid down the wall my hand instinctively goes up to my face where he hit me. I look up at him with tear filled eyes and say "J..john..w..why?" He smirks down at me and finally says "Because it's oh so fun to watch you insects; humans, squirm and scream" To punctuate his point he stomped his boot down on my other hand. It was with out a doubt broken. I screamed so loud that I could have woken the dead. Cradling my hand to my chest I look up to see him pointing a gun at my head "Oh and by the way its The Valeyard, not John Smith and most defiantly NOT The Doctor" I could hear the gun go off and my whole world went to black.

I awoke to a blindingly bright light. Sitting up I looked around and saw that I was laying on the floor of a small room. A room unlike ant I have ever seen before. The walls, floor and ceiling were made of mirrors. The room had a thick fog swirling about it and it was almost painfully bright with a golden light bouncing off of the mirrors. "My Wolf, I have found you!" a woman's voice says. I turn to see a very strange looking woman. I get up and look at her before the events of what just happened came flooding back to me. I think to myself Where are my injury's? How am I still alive? Looks around the room then back at thee strange woman. Am I still alive? I think again. "You are most defiantly still alive my Wolf, this is just the in between, like a dream. Where you go when your mind is turned off" I know I did not ask that question out loud "Who are you and why do you keep calling your Wolf?" "Because you are my Wolf, my darling Bad Wolf. As for who I am you called me th...the...oh what's that word? I'm all blue and made of wood and so much bigger on the inside" "The TARDIS?" "Ah yes TARDIS. Time and relative dimensions in space. Type 40 to be exact"

"But how can you be the TARDIS? You look all human, flesh and bones." "This is just an interface, to make it easy for you." "Ok so your the TARDIS, that still does not make me the Bad Wolf, not anymore at least. The Doctor, the proper Doctor. The 9th one, he took all the time vortex out of me, out of my head." "Your wrong my dear Wolf, yes he took it out of you. But not all of it, some got left behind. Buried deep in your brain, but slowly growing and changing you" "What do you mean changing me? Changing me into what exactly?" "A Time Lord of course, well a Time Lady to be exact. What else would it turn you into, a Gelth?" "I cant be turning into a time Lord, Lady or whatever. I'm Human...aren't I?" "My dear you stopped being human the moment you looked into my heart and absorbed the time vortex" I slumped back down on the floor, this was too much for me to take. My head was starting to hurt, really hurt in fact. "But I only have one heart" "Time Lords are born with one heart my dear. They don't get the second one until their first regeneration. Which I believe you are about to do, so we only have a few moments left. You need to escape and get back to this universe and warn the Doctor. I will help how ever I can. Good luck my dear wolf and remember I am always here if you need me"

She touched my head and it exploded in pain. Bright searing pain and then the pain was gone. With a gasping breath I felt myself return to my body. The instant I feel life back in my body I am bombarded with an onslaught of memories, knowledge, history and a deep suffering pain as well. I realize that it is the bond, the connection that all Time Lords have that the Doctor had once spoken of. Once my eyes and head had cleared I saw that I was still sitting on the floor in the same hallway slouched against the wall. John or what ever he calls himself is standing a few feet away with two guards, all three staring at me. "That is not possible, that is NOT POSSIBLE" John screams and lunges at me, pulling me up off of the floor. "HOW? Your Human, how can you regenerate?" I just smirk at him and say "Umm two hearts, wealth of knowledge and the ability to regenerate. Well, well who is the inferior insect now?" I moment I finished saying that I knew that I would regret it. He slammed me into the wall and started throwing punches left and right. At some point I fell to the ground and he just started kicking. After a few more minutes he stopped and turned to the guards who were still in stock and said "Take her to the labs, I want to find out how she was able to do this. Maybe I can use it and return this weak half human body back into its former Time Lord glory." With that he took off down the hallway. I vaguely remember being picked up off of the floor and being dragged down the hall before once again everything went black.


	4. What doesn't kill you

**Warning, This chapter contains rated M material. Yous have been warned**

* * *

><p>I awoke to searing pain, as if my flesh was being burnt from my body. My eyes flew open and I found myself laying flat on a laboratory table, strapped down by wrists and ankles. I could not rise to see where the burning was located or what was causing it. Awareness finally came to me when I realized that I was not alone in the room. Standing in front of me was someone in a hazmat suit holding some sort of bucket that had a foggy haze coming from it. The person stepped closer to me then spoke into a recording device in his helmet "Time is 5:15am, 255/2014, subject code name R.O.S.E has regained conscious after application of corrosive solution, Cerebral monitors in place to record findings. Will continue with acid test until desired subject death is reached" Of course I did not hear a single word he was saying because my mind was filled with the searing pain of what ever was burning me. It wasn't until I saw him step forward and motion to throw the buckets contents onto me that I realized I was being burned by acid. To say that I was in pain would be an understatement. The word pain did not cover what I was in, there was no word on this world or any other world in any of the universes to cover what I was feeling.

Once again I started to feel my life leave my body and slip into nothingness. Once again I awoke in the bright mirrored room. This time it was comforting to be there, but the TARDIS woman was not there greeting me this time. So I just laid thereon the ground, enjoying what might be my only relaxation time for a while. All too soon I started to feel the unmistakable burn of regeneration and I was thrusted back into my body.

When I awoke I was still strapped to the same table in the same room but the person in the hazmat suit standing in front of me was not the same as before. "Subject R.O.S.E regenerated much faster this time, time between death and regeneration clocked at 3 minutes this time. That is a full 2 minutes faster than the previous 3 times" he said. Wait did he say 3 previous times? How many times has this happened? Why cant I remember? How long have I been here? He continued with speaking into the recorder "As with previous regeneration's the implanted cranial monitors have been burned away, will get tech research to try and make new ones that wont burn away so fast. Time is 2:25 pm, 15/6/2014. End Log" didn't he just was it was 25/5/2014, oh my god! How many times have I died? I took this opportunity to try a plea for help "Why are you doing this to me, don't you know who I am. I'm Rose Tyler, Pete Tyler is my father. He is the head of Torchwood." he just laughed a little and said "Not anymore" before leaving the room and leaving me strapped to the table.

Laying there on that table my mind was going a hundred miles an hour. What did he mean. Where was my dad, where was my mum for that matter. If I have truly been here for this long why haven't they come to look for me or sent the police or something. I was suddenly filled with a deep foreboding dread, they were dead. Part of me was holding out hope, but deep down I knew that they were dead. My train of thought was interrupted when a woman in a lab coat entered the room pulling a trolly of medical equipment with her. She pulled it right up to the table I was on and then picked up a shaver off of it. Roughly grabbing a fist full of my hair she began to shave my head. I would not give her the satisfaction of my tears. Once she was done shaving my head and cleared away the hair she picked up what looked like a bunch of little computer chips with wires connecting them all together and scalpel. With out a seconds hesitation or look of remorse she began to make slices into my scalp and put the little electrodes under the skin. With me screaming and crying the whole time. I must have passed out from the pain because next thing I knew she was gone and once again I was alone. Always alone.

I just laid there, my mind railing against everything. Not knowing up from down at this point. It wasn't until my teeth started to chatter that I realized I was cold. I looked down and saw that I had been stripped bare before to strapped to the table. Strange that through out all that I have been put through and what frightens me the most at this moment is being laid out bare for all to see. I can feel my cheeks flaming with embarrassment and just to add insult to injury HE enters the room "Well my darling rose, don't you look simple delicious" He steps close enough for me to feel his hot breath on my skin. With his left had he stokes a finger down my cheek. I try to flinch away and growl out "Don't touch me" "Aww rose don't be that way" I respond by spitting in his face when he tries to come into kiss me. After wiping away the spit he back hands me and says "I'll teach you to respect me, you may think your a all high and mighty Time Lady, now but there is nothing you can do tied down.

With that he started to remove he belt and pushed his trousers and knickers down with a quick shove. Before my mind could register what was going on; Time Lord brain still not fully rebooted after my latest regeneration, he was on top of me. With one hard thrust he was in me; this regeneration being a virgin, I felt a sharp pain and tear deep within my body. I tried to scream but he put his had over my mouth and just kept thrusting in and out of me at a cruel pace. I could feel hot tears sliding down my face and I began to sob against his had that was covering my mouth. That just spurred him to go faster, harder. It seemed like it was never going to end, but his pace started to become erratic and with an almost strangled sounding growl he came inside me. He fell forward onto me, crushing my under his weight. He laid there for a few minutes before pulling out of me and getting up off of me and climbing off of the table. After righting his clothing he looked back at me with a smirk and said "Oh and wouldn't this just break your poor Doctor's hearts to know that I finally got what he has wanted for years but was too chicken to take it. But not me, I take what I want. Just remember this Rose .MINE!" with a laugh he left the room and I slowly slipped into the darkness.

When I awoke I was laying on a cot in a small room. When I tried to get up my body screamed in pain. How long was I out for? I slowly got up and went over to the sink in the corner of the room. I splashed my face with some water and then looked up at the mirror above the sink. My face looked hollow, sunken in. I looked down at my body and saw that I had bones pushing out under my skin, I was completely emaciated. Now I remember; this was their new experiment, to see how long I could go with out food. It was going on 2 weeks now and within the past two weeks HE had rapped me every day. No matter how much I protested or screamed at the pain. He loved fucking me until I passed out from the pain. Just then HE entered the room. Part of me should be scared of him right? I could care less anymore, I had no fight left in me. I had long given up trying to escape after the first 4 times I had tried. I was almost never left alone and when I was left alone I was either locked up or strapped down. After another long, boring rant from him I was dragged off for more lab rat work again.

Once Again I found my self strapped to a table like a common lab rat. A young woman was taking my body measurements and writing them down on a clip board. Something about her face was familiar but I just could not place it. She stepped out of the room for a few minutes and then came back with what looked like a dressing robe and a small rucksack. She looked around quickly as if to make use no one else was watching, although we were alone. Quickly she walked over to me and undid my restraints and sat the rucksack and robe in my lap. Very confused I sat up and looked at her. She came close to me again and whispered. "I'm a friend, I was a friend of you dad's and your mum's. I'm not sure if you know by now but they are both dead" I had suspected, but had held out hope. With a silent sob I nod my head. She continues "I was able to nick a few things for you, including the last working dimension jumper. No one knew I had it, your dad asked me to keep it secret just in case of emergency. You have to get out of here. Warn that Doctor guy of whats happened. Maybe he can help. Sorry this is the only bit of clothing I could get with out anyone becoming suspicious. Now go, I'll keep them occupied for a was long as I can" With that she was out the door.

I never even got to ask her name. As fast as I could I got up and slipped the robe on, securing it around my waist. I got the Jumper out of the rucksack and put it over my head. When I looked back in the bag I saw something that gave me hope once again. Something that I thought was long gone. My TADRIS key. I put it around my neck and tucked it under the robe. Here goes nothing. Just as I was about the press the button I hear shouting and gun fire. I could feel I searing pain in my left shoulder and arm as I slam my hand down on the bottom. I could swear I heard someone scream out "Noooo..." right before I can feel myself de-materialize into a billion pieces. I shoot through the universe, a crossed the void and then re-materializing on solid ground. As I re-materialize my knees give out and I fall forward. My stomach lurches but there is nothing to throw up only dry heave. I then realize that my arm and shoulder are burning. There is blood coming from what looks like two bullet wounds, all in all not the worst wounds I have ever had but still painful. I rip the cloth straps off of the rucksack and use them to bandage my wounds.

Once that's done I concentrate on my surroundings. Not really sure where the jumper sent me. It looked like a desert, but was not hot like a desert. There was nothing as far as the eye could see. Not town, plant or animal. It was also flat as far as I could see. I decided just to pick a direction and start walking. After what seemed like hours later I began to realize that I don't think I'm of earth. This planet does not feel quiet "right". To punctuate those feelings there was a sudden rumble under my feet. Where am I? I decided to just keep waking. I could not tell how much time had passed because the sun never set. I could feel my body getting weaker and my grasp on reality slipping. After what felt like a week of non stop walking I came to a great chasm. It was deep, dark and stretched for as long as the eye could see. I was no longer in my right mind. I had finally snapped. I was too tired too broken to carry on. The TARDIS had abandoned me, and so had Bad Wolf. I had not seen any sign of either in so long. "This seems like a nice to place to die" I said out loud to myself. "and even if I regenerate I'll be stuck down there, now on can bother me, no one can hurt me...no more"

With tears streaming down my face I took the TARDIS key from around my neck and held it tight to my chest. I said my goodbyes for the world, to my mum and dad and too all of the people who I had loved and lost. Saving the most important for last. His goodbye I spoke out loud for the whole universe to hear. "Good bye my Doctor, I'm sorry I was not strong enough, I'm sor..ry. I'm so sorry. I will love you forever." I close my eyes and step closer to the edge. Just as I am about to let go and fall forward I hear a sound behind me. A grinding, wheezing sound. To my ears its is music, but its different, as if it is echoed. I take a step back away from the edge of the cliff and slowly look over my shoulder. I truly must have lost my mind. I am seeing 3 TARDIS's. Just then the door's on all three swing open and out steps the Doctor or in this case the Doctors. I recognize two of them at least. I just stair at them and them back at me. I'm the first to break the silence when I whisper "Doctor". I could have sworn I heard one of them call out my name but everything had started to go black and I could feel myself falling to the ground. Just before I passed out I felt someone catch me and once again whisper "Rose"


	5. Good things come in three

**Sorry This chapter took so long to write, work schedule has been hectic. This chapter is also a very emotional chapter and I wanted to spend the time to try and get the emotions and flow right. Please R/R and enjoy**

* * *

><p>(Doctor 9)<p>

I just left earth after asking Rose to join me and she had turned me down, I just stood there at the controls of my TARDIS in shock. I have never been turned down by a potential companion. I mean yes she is just another dumb ape, but she seemed to have some potential. Swinging over the vat of the Nestene Consciousness and taking out those living plastic creatures, saving the day. But she turned me down. Sighing heavily; with the events of the time war so fresh in his mind, the Doctor turns his mind towards more pleasurable things. "Ok, where off to now?" He turns as if to ask his TARDIS. But before he could start the engines up again he feels a tickle coming from the pocket where he keeps his psychic paper. "Now what is this all about" he says to him self pulling it out he reads the message "Good bye my Doctor, I'm sorry I was not strong enough, I'm sor..ry. I'm so sorry. I will love you forever".

Concern fills the Doctor, someone is in trouble, some one who knows him but he has no way of knowing who or being able to trace where the message came from. Just as that thought came to his head the TARDIS took off on its own, the suddenness of it throwing him to the ground. Moments later in landed with a light thud. Jumping back up he looks at the controls and then says "Hey, what was that all about? Where have you brought me?" Pulling the monitor down he can see someone standing a bit away from his TARDIS. That must be the person who sent the message he thinks and with that he ran to the doors. There about 30 feet way from him was a person standing on the edge of a great chasm with their back to him.

Just then he noticed movement to his left and turned to see two other TARDIS's and two others that he could only guess were future versions on him self staring in front of them. He turned back to the person on the cliff when he heard who ever they are whisper his name "Doctor". He knew that face, as haggered as it was, he knew those eyes. It was the human; Rose, he just left on earth with that bumbling idiot Ricky...or was it...Micky. This must be a future version of her, but how can that be. She turned me down. He is brought back to reality when the Doctor to who is left whispered her name "Rose". As if the speaking of her name was the only thing holding her up, once it was spoken she began to crash to the ground. He was still frozen in shock. Didn't he just leave her back on earth, how does his future selves know her? He was too lost in shock and thought to notice both the other Doctor's sprint over to catch her before she fell. He finally caught up with what was happening; well sort of, he ran over to where the other two were and saw that one of them had Rose in his lap and was holding on to her tight crying and say her name over and over while the other scanned with an impressive looking sonic. I finally spoke up "What the bloody hell is going on?"

(Doctor 10)

Standing on the ice cliffs of Woman Wept staring out on the vast frozen land the Doctor could feel his hold on his emotions failing. He had lost so much, he was alone now. No Donna, no Martha, no Rose. No Rose. Sighing deeply he breathed out her name as if it was being pulled from his very soul "Rose, oh my Rose" he could feel fresh tears rolling down his face. It had been exactly 3 months 21 days 16 hours 8 minutes and 45 seconds since he left her in the parallel world with his Meta-crisis double and yet the pain of missing her was as fresh as if it had just happened. He told himself that she was happy, she would live a full happy life with his double. They would have children and grow old together, the thought making him envious and jealous. But that is what kept him going. The knowledge that she was happy and safe. Taking one last look over the icy landscape he wiped the tears from his face and walked back to his TARDIS.

Once inside he started the engines and flew into the vortex with out any destination in mind. He had been avoiding Earth because the thought of being back there right now was too painful. Deciding that would go visit the banana groves on Villengard, but before he could put in the could put the coordinates in he got a message on his psychic paper. Pulling it out of is coat pocket he read it out loud "Good bye my Doctor, I'm sorry I was not strong enough, I'm sor..ry. I'm so sorry. I will love you forever" He could feel panic filling his mind. Not many people have referred to him as "My Doctor" and only one has ever confessed to love him. Rose. Before he could even finish that thought the TARDIS took off. Moments later it landed and he rushed to the doors.

Throwing them open he stepped out onto a barren waist land. Then he saw her. Standing about 30 feet away. He knew it was her despite her haggered appearance. What had happened to her? She was thin, sickly thin. Her face looked sunken in and almost hollow. Her beautiful blonde hair gone; roughly shaved off, and it looked like she had wires all over her head. She was wearing what looked like a dressing gown that covered in dirt. Was that blood on her left arm? He was vaguely aware that he wasn't alone, but that did not matter right now, all that mattered was the woman standing in front of him. Then she spoke his name "Doctor" It was as if those words weighted a ton when they reached his ears. They were filled with so much pain and were so broken that he thought that his hearts would be crushed by them. Before I even realized I was saying it her name just slipped out "Rose". Once it was spoken it was as if the invisible strings holding her up were cut and I could see her begin to fall. With out a second thought I launched towards her. I was able to get to her before she hit the ground but I went down on my knees so I could lay her down. Cradling her head in my lap I see more of the damage that she had suffered. I could feel her pulse, it was weak and getting slower.

From above me I could hear the sound of a sonic being used. I looked up and saw who I could only guess was a future version on my self. He was looking at the sonic's readings then fell to his knees on the opposite side of me, with rose between us. Tears were flowing freely from his eyes. Those tears told me what the sonic's results were. Looking from his face down to her's, I could see her becoming paler. The other Doctor finally spoke "M..massive internal trauma, all..all of her organs are...are shutting down. There is not...nothing that can be done" The other Doctor was now sobbing and holding onto his Rose's hand. He could hear someone else come up behind him and ask "What the bloody hell is going on?". From the tone of this voice he knew it was his previous regeneration. I chose to ignore him. All of a sudden Rose's eyes fluttered open. She looked strait into my eyes and said "Doctor?" as if questioning if it was really him. Her voice was even weaker now. "Yes my Rose, it is..." but before he could finish what I was going to say her eyes closed again and her breathing became labored and stuttering. Her whole body started to shutter and stiffen up. "No no no no please Rose don't..." With one last exhale her body went limp in my arms. All I could do was sit there cradling the life less body of the only woman I has ever loved, rocking back and forth crying out her name. She was dead, not just gone but dead.

(Doctor 11)

"Alright Ponds, What would you like to go see now? The diamond glaciers of Neria 3? River rafting on Amazonia, The forest planet? Ride qudaracycles on the purple dunes of Tor'naqua?" The Doctor asks while twirling around to face both Amy and Rory who were currently leaning against the railing of the console room. Amy gave the Doctor a pouty look and said "Can't we just once have a nice quiet holiday for once? Say at a tropical beach or something like that. Some place that we are not runnin' for our lives for once?" The Doctor gave Amy back a equally pouty look and said "But thats just boring, where's your sense of adventure?"

Rory spoke up this time "I think we left our sense of adventure on the last planet when we ended up running for our lives away from those Lorca aliens when you decided would be a _**Grand**_ idea to insult their queen" "Its actually Lora'qua, and how was I suppose to know that was their queen? She looked like someone played dress up with a Quarninian Sloth." Amy cuts in again "Oh come one Doctor, please just this once some where normal" The Doctor sighed and said fine. After thinking for a moment he turned back to them and said "How about Rio, maybe during Carnival?" Amy lite up "Ooo that sounds great. But you mean like the proper Rio. The one on earth, not some planet named Rio. Right?" "Yes, yes the _proper __Rio" _With that the Doctor twirled back to face the console and was just about to put the coordinates in when there was a loud bell that dinged. Amy asked "Doctor what was that" The Doctor got a big smile on his face and said "I've got a message"

After pulling a few levers and turning a couple knobs the Doctor got to push a button he has never pushed before to play the message. There was a static-y sound in the air for a moment or two and then a _Very_ familiar voice spoke "Good bye my Doctor, I'm sorry I was not strong enough, I'm sor..ry. I'm so sorry. I will love you forever" The voice was strained and sounded full of pain. The Doctor was in utter disbelief. He whispered under his breath "It cant be..." Amy had noticed the Doctor had gone completely ashen and asked "Doctor are you ok? The person; from the message, do you know who that is?" That seemed to snap the Doctor out of his stupor and he sprung into action. Speaking to his TARDIS he said "Ok ole' girl I need you to trace back where that signal came from and set the cordin..." before he could even finish the engines started up and took off.

After a couple minutes they landed. The Doctor tried to make a dash for the doors but was stopped my Amy. "Doctor what is going on? Who was that on the message?" "I don't have time to explain right now Amy. All I can say is that she is someone who is very important to me, some one I thought was lost. Now both of you, stay here until I say its ok to come out, alright" Not waiting for their response, the Doctor bolted out the Doors. After shutting the doors behind him he turns to take in the scene in front of him. There she was, standing dangerously close to the edge to a chasm. His hearts broke when he took in her appearance. What has happened to his Rose. The Meta-Doctor was suppose to keep her safe and happy...where was he anyways. He hears her whisper his name "Doctor" but she is not looking at him. Turning to his right he sees two of his past regenerations standing there staring at her as well. Some how her message to him not only crossed space but time as well.

Looking back at her I hear his previous self whisper her name "Rose" and as soon as it is spoken he sees her start to collapse. He runs to grab her before she falls and is hurt further, but his other self got to her first and eased her down to the ground. Pulling his sonic out he begins to scan her. The results of the scan beings him to his knees. She is dieing and there is nothing that can be done. She is too far gone to save. With tears flowing down his face he grabs her small frail hand and cradles it in his and says "M..massive internal trauma, all..all of her organs are...are shutting down. There is not...nothing that can be done" He feels so defeated. Of all the people he has saved, in all worlds and even universes and he is too late to save the one person who means something to him.

Out of his peripheral vision he can see someone else approaching them. He away from Rose briefly to see another one of his past regenerations standing there. The same one who first met Rose. Looking back down at Rose he watches her as her eyes flutter open briefly and whispers out his name to the other Doctor who is holding her. The way she says his name is almost as if she is questioning if that was really him. His other self tries to reassure her that it is him but she shuts her eyes again and then her whole body starts to shake. He holds on to her hand even tighter, knowing that it is almost over. He can hear her breath start to hitch and falter following the same rhythm of her dieing heart. After a few more ragged breaths he watches her let out a long exhale and her body go limp. The sobs that he had been holding back came out freely now. She was dead, Rose was dead.

He was only vaguely aware that the other Doctor who had questioned what was going on had now dropped to his knees near roses head. He looked up at the man's face and saw a few tears rolling down, in the back of his mind he wondered to himself if this other Doctor even knew Rose yet or if he had just met her. He started to let the sorrow of this great lose overtake him as he replayed his memories of Rose in his mind. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear the doors on one of the TARDIS's open and close or even hear the approach of his companions. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he looked over to see Amy crouched next to him and Rory standing next to her. Amy must have known that right now was not a time for questions, even though I could see several playing a crossed her face. We all just sat there, lost in time and our grief.

I wasn't really sure how long we had sat there when Rory spoke "Um Doctor? Whats going on? Is anyone else seeing this, That person is starting to glow" That brought me and the other Doctors back to reality instantly. I could see the unmistakable glow of a regeneration beginning to start. "Wh..what...impossible..." Quickly I get up and grab Amy's hand and pull her away to a safe distance. I watch as the other two Doctor's back away from her as well with the same look of disbelief and confusion on their faces as I know mine has. We all watch as Rose's body begins to glow brighter and brighter. Just as it becomes almost blindingly bright the flames of regeneration explode from her body. After another moment or two the light is gone. I look back expecting to see someone else laying there; someone who is Rose but not Rose at the same time, but what I see surprises me. It is my same Rose. Her hair is longer and more golden now and her skin is a bit paler, but it is still my Rose. No one knows what to say or do. We all just stand their staring at her. I finally spoke up. "Sh..should take her to med-bay" I bent down to pick her up, but the other me. The one who had been cradling her in his lap picked her up first. He starts to walk towards his TARDIS, but I say "Stop, mine is better equipped. Newer tech and all" I can see he wants to argue, but he just agrees. With that we all file into my TARDIS.


	6. Helpful Hologram

Sorry this chapter took so long, but real life gets in the way sometimes. This chapter did not go exactly how I had imagined, but it is all good and is more of a plot builder chapter. Enjoy

* * *

><p>(11 POV)<p>

The silence was almost deafening as they all made their way to the Med bay. The only one to make any sound was the TARDIS, she was humming as if excited about Rose's return. 10 was first to enter the med bay, he layed Rose on the exam table, but held on to her hand while I ran about gathering different diagnostic equipment. 9 just stood near the doorway staring at Rose as if he was trying to see beneath her skin. Not sure where Amy or Rory had taken off to, but I figured that they were giving us space. Once everything was setup I began scanning her several different devices as well as taking a blood sample of analysis. Once that was all done all there was was waiting for the results. Sitting down on the other side of the exam table I look over at 10 who has yet to say a thing or even move for that matter. He still has a tight grip on her hand and has not once taken his eyes off of her face. 9 had moved closer and his face had soften somewhat, but he still had that look of trying really, really hard to figure something out.

I decided to break the silence. "We should let her rest while we wait for the results. I suggest we go to the console room, we have a lot to talk about it seems" "I'm not leaving her...not again" 10 says. "She will be safe, nothing is going to happen to her in here, I'll even have the TARDIS move the med bay entrance closer to the counsel room." Reluctantly 10 nods in agreement, 9 nods as well. With that all three file out, each giving Rose one last lingering look before exiting into the hall way. Once we entered the console room I see Amy and Rory sitting on the jump set. They both jump up when we enter. "Well I guess introductions are in order. Ponds meet the Doctor and the Doctor" I gesture to the other Doctors "Well specifically my 9th and 10th regenerations. Doctors meet Amy and Rory or the Ponds as I like to call them" Both 9 and 10 greeted the Ponds with a smile, but 10 had other priorities right now. "Introductions are great and all and it is nice to meet you both, but we have very important things to talk about. Like how is it that Rose is back in the universe, what the hell happened to her and how is it that she was able to regenerate? Just to name a few" says 10 "or how she was able to send out a message psychically to the three of us" he adds. "or were the hell is the Meta-Crisis? He was suppose to keep her safe and happy" I add.

9 finally broke his silence "Am I to assume that the person who is currently in the med bay is Rose Tyler? The human ape I just left on Earth?" Amy and Rory look a 9 offended and 10's head shot up and he was staring daggers at his former self "Don't you _**DARE**_ call her an ape" "You have _**NO**_ idea what she means to us, not yet anyways" I add. 9 puts his hands up as if to surrender "Ok, I got it. She is important Blah...blah. But how is it she was able to regenerate and what was all that about other universes and a Meta-crisis?" I look over to my 10th self and say "You want to take this one?" He nods and begins to explain everything starting with when they first met, Bad Wolf, regenerating, Canary Wharf, the parallel world, the stolen plants, the reality bomb and ending with the Meta crisis. I could see 9's facial expressions change rapidly as he was processing all this information.

After a minutes he finally spoke "and you just left her there with a copy of us, a possibly dangerous copy at that?" "I thought she would be safe and happy. She could have what we could never give her with him, a family, children, grow old together." by this point both 9 and 10 were shouting at each other and I decided to step in. "I think we are getting of track here. I think the more important questions are how she got here? Who did all this to her, because it's pretty obvious that some one has hurt her and how is it that she is able to regenerate?" "I believe I can answer that one at least" A female voice said. Everyone turned to see a what looked like a hologram of a strangely dressed woman. Both 11, Amy and Rory recognized her. "Who are you?" both 9 and 10 said in unison. "Well I thought that it was pretty obvious, I'm the TARDIS my dear thief" The TARDIS woman says. All I can say is "How? How are you doing this?" "I'm burning up a lot of energy doing this, so lets save unimportant questions for later. What is important is what is has happened to my dear wolf"

"Ok so how is it that she was able to regenerate? She is human and last time I checked humans can't do that?" 10 asks. "My silly thief she has not been human for a long time, not fully anyways." "What do you mean she's not human, how...when...what is she then?" I ask "As regards to how and when, it happened when she looked into my heart..." "_**SHE WHAT**_?" 9 shouts "Calm down, it's a long story and nothing for you to worry about for a while now" I says, trying to calm him down. 10 looks back at the TARDIS woman and says "But I or he took that all out of her, didn't he?" "There was still some left, buried deep down, but it did not really matter. The human her died the moment she looked into my heart, she was reborn that instant. By taking the energy out of her you just slowed the process." "But it was burning her up, it was going to kill her" "She is stronger than you think, she could have handled it. Now as for what she is, I thought it was pretty clear." All of them just stair at her in anticipation, waiting for her to continue. "She is a Time Lady, of course. What else would she be, I made her for you my thief. So would would never be alone, She may not remember it right now but she agreed to do this" This gave me hope and fear at the same time. I look over to Rory and ask "Can you please go and look in on her and make sure she is ok" He nods and heads towards med bay, followed by Amy. "There is no way that she could be a Time Lady, I am..._we _are the last of the Time Lords" 10 says.

"Correction, you were the Last of the Time Lords. open up your connection, she has all the same shared memories and history. After she died and regenerated the first time her mind filled with all that the Time Lords were." The TARDIS woman says. "What do you mean the first time? How many times has she regenerated?" 10 asks "How did she die?" 9 asks. I can see a sad look filter crossed the TARDIS woman's face and ask "what...What aren't you telling us? What happened to her?" "I do not know most of the details, but what I do know is that she has regenerated about 20 times now, but she is not bound by the rules of regeneration and will not run out of regenerations..." "20 times! I know she can be jeopardy friendly, but 20 times?" I say "there's more your not saying" 10 says "Each of her regenerations were...forced" she says. 9 asks "what do you mean forced?" My hearts fill with sadness and rage when her meaning dawn on me and say "I think she means forced, as in her life purposely ended. As in murdered." I can see the same sadness and rage play a crossed the others face's. We all just stand there in silence as the idea of what has happened to our precious Rose plays through each of our minds. "Doctor" someone calls out my name but my mind it to per-occupied. My mind is running through all sorts of horrible death scenes that could have possible happened to Rose.

"Doctor..Doctor...DOCTOR" the person shouting my name finally pulls me out of my horrible thoughts. I turn to see both Rory and Amy standing by me.

"What is it Rory" I ask "That woman, Rose..." Rory says, but is cut off by 10 before he can finish what he is saying. "What about Rose?" "She...shes gone. We went to check in on her and the bed in the med bay was empty". I look at The TARDIS woman and ask "Where is she? Can you use your internal sensors to find her" "There is no need, she is safe and where she belongs" "Which is where exactly?" 9 asks. "In her room of course, actually more specifically her in-suite bathroom. I believe she just turned on the shower. Shall I turn on the turn on the monitoring system so you can check in on her?" All three Doctors paled and quickly said "No, no thats ok. We...we will give her some privacy and check in on her in a bit." Then I ask "Can you please just monitor her vital signs for now?" "Done, they are displayed on the console monitor. I have to go now, using too much energy to keep up this projection. Good bye my Thieves" And with that she faded away. I knew that this day was going to be very long and most likely very difficult. so I put on my best smile, striated my bow tie and asked "Who would like a cuppa?"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please send review. Working on 7th chapter now, here is a little snippet from it<p>

Chapter 7: New, new, new, new...Rose

"This is not real, this cant be real" I kept whispering to myself as I took in my surroundings. It look just like my room on the TARDIS, down to the smallest detail. Taking a few steps towards the bed I notice that even the pajamas I had changed out of the last morning I was in my room; the day I was sucked into the parallel world, were just where I had left them on the bed. It was as if time had stood still in this room, there wasn't even any dust on anything. This cant be real.


	7. New, new, new, new Rose

So his the the new chapter. Didn't get to all the subjects I wanted to touch on in this chapter, but I will in the next. Sorry it's a really long chapter too...enjoy

* * *

><p>(Rose's POV)<p>

I had been having such a strange and wonderful dream; In which had escaped and found not just one Doctor but three on a dead planet, when consciousness slowly came over me. Slowly I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. I had expected to wake up in one of Torchwood's labs or my cell, but instead I found myself in what looked like a medical bay of some sort. As I sit up I notice that I have all sorts of medical machines connected to me by tubes and wires and I start removing them. After I was free from all the machines that were connected to me I pull my self off of the exam bed. Still not sure where I am, but something about this place is familiar, but I just cant place it. I make my way to the door, thinking that The Valeyard could be close and that now could be my chance escape. I slowly opened the door, the room or hall on the other side of the door was pitch black. I slipped into the darkness, but clung to the wall. Feeling the wall I finally find a light switch after a few minutes and flick the lights on. As my eyes adjust to the brightness of the room I am at a loss for words as I take in my surroundings. I'm in my room...my room on the TARDIS.

"This is not real, this cant be real" I kept whispering to myself as I took in my surroundings. It look just like my room on the TARDIS, down to the smallest detail. Taking a few steps towards the bed I notice that even the pajamas I had changed out of the last morning I was in my room; the day I was sucked into the parallel world, were just where I had left them on the bed. It was as if time had stood still in this room, there wasn't even any dust on anything. This cant be real. Turning to taking the rest of the room I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror that is hanging on the far wall. It looks as if I have regenerated again. My hair is all back and while I look thinner and paler than I should, I'm not so sickly thin. But I am filthy, my face is smudged with dirt and grime. The dressing gown I am wearing in coated in mud and what looks like dried blood. The dressing gown sparks a memory. A memory of a young woman helping me...escaping...a dead planet...a great chasm...three TARDIS's...the Doctor. The memories come back to me with such force that I'm almost knocked down.

"Did all that really happen? Did I really escape? Was that really the Doctor?" I think to myself. I would have sworn that I had also seen the other Doctor; the one I first met, but how could that be? Who was the other guy; the one with the bow tie? Could he be another regeneration of the Doctor? Am I just hallucinating? Is any of this real or is this another on of The Valeyard's torcher techniques? To some how make me think that I had escaped and was safe now? Maybe he drugged me...maybe I'm just dreaming...maybe I have finally turned the bend and gone crazy, that would explain see the other Doctor's. But it felt so real at the same time. As I mentally debate on all of this I spot another door reflected in the mirror, a door I remember that led to a in-suite bathroom.

Hallucination, dream or reality a hot shower sounded wonderful. Turning to the bathroom door I undid my dressing gown and let it fall where I stood before making my way to the bathroom. Opening the door I took in the bathroom. It was just how I had left it as well. Counter covered with make-up and various creams and lotions. My bright pink towel still on the floor where I had tossed it on that fateful day so long ago. I made my way to my shower and turned the water on. It was instantly the perfect temperature. This gives one point to this being the real TARDIS as that is something she always did when ever I went to use the shower or bath. As I think this there is a calming feeling in my head as if someone is trying to reassure me that I am safe and where I belong. Maybe this is real. Shaking it off for the moment I step into the hot sprays of water and into heaven.

(Amy's POV)

I was truly starting to get irritated now. I have been sitting her in the kitchen for almost 30 minutes now watch my Raggedy man and the other two Doctors argue and debate on everything from how the TARDIS is decorated to what they were going to do about that Rose woman and everything in between. I had been trying to ask them a question for almost 10 minutes now, but with the gob on all three of them I could not get a word in, and I thought my Doctor was bad. Rory was finally able to break through to them when he said "You know that you are arguing with yourself right?" All three turn and look at him like he grew a second head or something. "It's just a bit odd, that all." Rory says again. I take advantage of their distraction and ask what I have been trying to ask them. "So who is this Rose woman? I mean I heard what the TARDIS said about her being a Time Lady or what ever, but who is she exactly?"

Both my Doctor and the one who had been introduced as the 10th Doctor get a very sad look on their faces and go silent for a moment. The 9th Doctor is first to speak. "In my current time line I barley know her, we just met. But what I do know about her is that she seems very caring, smart and brave...for a human that is" 10 was next to speak up "She is all that and so much more. She met me or the 9th me that is when I was full of rage and battle. She changed me, her compassion healed me when I thought it was not possible. But he also right about the brave part, she has saved me in many ways. Even risking her own life to save me, which ended with him regenerating into me. But what she did to save me was a completely selfless act." "Which reminds me, how is it that she came to looking into the heart of the TARDIS?" 9 asks. But before any of the Doctors can answer, Rory speaks up "Is it safe to talk about past or future events? Wont it cause a paradox or something?" "Normally it would. but because our time lines are not in sync right now when those two return to their proper time lines they will have no knowledge of these events" 11 says before looking at the other two Doctors sadly and saying "Sorry, but its just how it is and even if it wasn't your minds would have to be wiped of these events anyways" Both 9 and 10 nod in agreement. 10 continues with his story of Rose

"So we were facing and entire fleet of Daleks, Death by extermination..." "They survived the Time War? How?" 9 interrupts "Yes some survived, how is not important right now" 10 continues "You tricked her into going into the TARDIS and activating emergency program 1. You sent her back to earth, to her family. But she was not giving up on us. She pried opened the TARDIS consul, absorbed the Time Vortex and came back with a vengeance. She wiped out the entire Dalek fleet with a wave of her arms, taking out the Dalek emperor as well. But it was killing her so you had to take it out of her, causing you you regenerate into me" 10 went on telling about many of the adventures that he and Rose had been on. Including losing her, twice. The mood in the room became very somber then. "You never told her how you felt, how I still feel about her" 11 says, after remaining quiet for a long time (which I odd for him). "You may have been afraid to say it then, but after being without her for so long I'm not. I love her" 11 almost shouts, stunning everyone in the room. "I knew it, I knew that there was some great love or something like that. I could always see it in your eyes, always so sad and trying so hard to hide it. Speaking about Rose, she has been in that shower for a long time, maybe someone should check in on her" I suggest. The blush coming of the Three Doctors was almost hot enough to start a fire. "You three embarrass too easily. Fine I will go, this probably needs a woman's touch anyways" And with out another word she was off to find Rose's room.

After wandering the hallways for about 10 minutes I find a door that I have never seen before. It is made of wood and has intricately carved roses cut into the wood. If I was to guess I would say that it led to Rose's room. I knocked several times with no answer so I decided to enter. As I pushed the door open

my eyes were assaulted by a massive amount of pink. Everything was pink and in every shade of pink imaginable. "I take it she likes pink" I murmured to myself. The only thing that was out of place color wise was the light blue dressing gown that Rose had on earlier. It was laying in the middle of the floor. Picking it up, I tossed it into the clothing hamper that was in the corner and grabbed a clean dressing gown off of the rack on the wall thinking that Rose may need it. Standing in front of the Bathroom door I can still hear the shower water running. I knock twice and call out her name with no response. "I hope she is ok" I say to myself. Opening the door I am engulfed in a cloud of steam. It is like a sauna in here. The are thick bellows of steam floating around the room and every surface it slick with moisture. I turn towards the shower; which is huge btw and is surrounded by glass walls and a glass door, only to see her sitting on the floor of the shower. Her knees are drawn up against her upper body with her arms wrapped around them and her head hidden behind the tops of her knees.

Slowly I open the shower door and call out her name "Rose" I say as calmly as I can as I turn off the water in the shower. Her head snaps up when she hears me call her. Here eyes are wide with surprise and what looks like terror, it looks like her has been crying too. "W...who are you?" Rose asks. "My name is Amy, Amy Pond...well Williams actually. I'm a friend of the Doctor's. I travel with him, my husband and I travel with him that is" I can see a ghost of a smile forming in the corners of Rose's mouth before she says "The Doctor's allowing domestics on the TARDIS now? Now I really don't know if this is real or not" "What do you mean by that?" "Well I haven't really decided if any of this is real or if I'm just dreaming that I escaped and that I am actually on the TARDIS" Rose says "Well of course it is real. Why would you think you were dreaming? And what do you mean escape?" I ask. "Everything seems to good to be real. As for what I was saying about escaping it doesn't really matter, because none of this is real" Rose said with a sad sounding half laugh. "Why don't we get you dried off and dressed for now. The Doctor is without a doubt in the hall pacing impatiently waiting to see you and if anyone can convince you that this is real it is him" Rose sighed and nodded as she began to stand up. I help up the dressing gown for her and turned my head to divert my eyes as she put it on.

Once out of the Shower I grab a towel off of the floor and hand it to her to dry her hair. Once back in her bedroom Rose sits on the edge of the bed drying her hair while I look for something for her to wear. After going through several drawers I come up with a pair of pink jog pants and a tang top. I toss them to her and say "I'm going to go out and check in on the Doctor. I'll tell him to give you a few minutes to get dressed, but I cant keep him out there forever so be quick about it" She just nods in agreement before I slip out the door. Just as predicted all three Doctors were pacing the hall just outside her door.

All three turned to look at me with a questioning and hopeful look as I entered the hall. 10 was the first to speak "How is she, is she ok? What did she say had happened to her?" "She is ok, I guess. She seems really out of it. She keeps saying that this is not real and just a dream. I tried to convince here that it is real but I figured you three would be better at that. As for what happened she just said something about escaping but nothing else" "Escaping?" 11 said with a sad look "Escaping from what or who?" he added "I don't know, she would not say anymore. I said that I would give her a few minutes then send you in but I think if all three of you go in at the same time it would freak her out" I say. "I'll go first" 10 says "She knew the longest" The other two reluctantly agree with a nod. 10 walks up to the door, clears his throat before knocking and calling out her "Rose..."

(10's POV)

"Rose...Rose may I enter" I wait until I hear a muted voice on the other side of the door say "yes, you may enter" I take a deep breath before opening the door. I quickly shut it behind me and turn to scan the room. There she stood facing me. She was on the far side of the room with her back up against the wall. She looked so frightened and so small that it made my hearts hurt. As I take a few steps towards her I can see her flinch and slide further along the wall away from me. "Rose, its me. Its the Doctor, your Doctor. There is nothing to be afraid of, you can trust me. You do trust me, don't you?" I say as calm as I can although I can feel myself begin to panic. Is she afraid of me? I ask myself. Focusing back on her face I can see tears rolling down her cheeks and see that she is visibly shaking. I slowly approach her more, holing up my hands in a sign of peace. By now she has cornered herself and I am only a few feet from her. She is looking everywhere but my face. My god what has happened to her to turn her into this frightened shell? Slowly I reach out and touch her face. She tries to flinch away but I keep my hold. Cupping her face I run my thumb over her cheek wiping her tear's away.

Something about this act makes her look up into my eyes and she finely speaks "Yo...your not real, you cant be. Why can't I wake up?" Rose says with a sob "I am very much real my Rose, this is not a dream. You are really here on the TARDIS. If you trust anything, trust this" "But...but...you cant be him, you cant be my Doctor. He left me. Left me alone with..._**him**_" The way she said that makes fear run through me "What do you mean by that, him who? The medi-crisis? What did he do to you?" By now my voice is rising in tone and I'm becoming frantic. My god what did he do to her? After a few seconds I see that I'm frightening her even more and try to calm myself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Here I will prove to you that I am really the Doctor" I say as I reach down and take her hand in mine and place it on the left side on my chest. "Feel my heart beat?" I ask before sliding her hand to the other side of my chest "and the other heart beat too?" I ask again. Her eye's go wide and her body stops shaking almost instantly. "Doctor.." She says with a sob as fresh tears start to flow and she flings her arms around me.

"Yes my Rose, it's me" I whisper into her hair. As I do this her legs seem to give out, but I am able to catch her before she falls. Scooping her up in my arms I carry her over to the bed and sit down, holding her on lap. I just hold on to her as her body begins to shake again with sobs. All I can do is gently rub her back as I whisper soothing and calming words to her. "Shhh its ok, your safe now...shhh...it's alright. No one is going to hurt you ever again..shhh" As I am doing this I hear the door open and turn my head to see both 9 and 11 slip into the room, both wide eyed as they take in Rose and I sitting here. She must have felt move to look at the door because she was now looking at the other two Doctors in the room.

(Rose's POV)

I'm at a complete loss of words. There standing in front of me was the Doctor, the first Doctor I knew. But I knew he was dead, gone and regenerated into the Doctor who's lap I am currently sitting on. Looking back at my Doctor then back to my first Doctor and then to the other man standing next to him, who I have no clue is but something tells me he is another version of the Doctor. Slowly standing up, but still holding onto my Doctor I ask "How...how is this possible? You died, I saw you die and regenerate right in front of me. How can you been here?" as I look at my first Doctor. I can see him take a nervous step forward and say "Not really sure one the how yet, but according to these other two you were a companion of ours for quite a while, but in my current time line we just met. So questions on why or how are probably better addressed to them" He has the unsociable tone to his voice I remember his having when we first met.

"Oh, well then..." I'm once again at a bit of a loss for words. Turning to the bow tied man I ask "your the Doctor too?" He seems as nervous as I do, but his eyes betray him. They are filled with so much sorrow. He takes a deep breath and steps forward and says "Yes I am the Doctor, more specifically the regeneration after pinstripes there" he says gesturing towards my Doctor. I look down at my Doctor a bit frightened at the fact that he eventually regenerates as well before looking back up at the other Doctor who now has tears forming in his eyes as he looks at me and continues "I can't believe your really here, I never thought, never let myself hope that I would see you again" Before I can register what he just said I am enveloped into his arms as he hugs me tightly. After a taking a few seconds to get over the suddenes of his hug I relax into him and breath him him. Yep, he is most defiantly the Doctor. Same hug, same smell, same man, different face. As comfortable as I feel in his arms, I can feel my energy crashing. I really need to sleep. I slip out of his arms and say "I would love to continue with this reunion, but right now I am dead on my feet and really need some sleep. Can we continue with all of this a but later?" in my head I knew what I was saying, but it all came out at a mumble as a yawned.

"I think you need to get some rest" 10 says as he takes my hand and leads me back to the bed. 11 goes around the other side and pulls the blankest down for me. Smiling at I slip into bed. I look at 11 as he kisses me on the head and says "Sweet dreams, just call out for me if you need anything" He looks over at 10 for a moment and then nods as if they had had a silent conversation and with that he walked to the door and out into the hall. I think to myself that he is acting a bit odd, but I am distracted by 9 wishing me sweet dreams before leaving as well. Leaving just 10 there with me. He gives me an odd sort of smile before leaning over and kissing me on the head as well, only his kiss was lingering. Clearing his throat as if shaking himself out of a trance, he wishes me sweet dreams as he heads towards the door. But before he could go far I grab his hand and say "Stay...I mean, can you please stay? Until I fall asleep at least?" He smiles down at me and says "of course I will my Rose" with that I move over a bit so he can sit on the bed. Once he is situated next to me I moved back over and put my head on his lap. This action took him by surprise as his body seemed to stiffen for a moment before he relaxed. Slowly he started stroking my hair while whispering comforting words into my ear. I could feel myself floating off into sleep, but before slipped off into dreamland I swear I heard him say "I love you my Rose..."

* * *

><p>Ok, couple of points about this chapter<p>

1. Yes I did make Rose seem kinda weepy and weak, but she has been through a lot. but don't worry she will be back to her strong and brave self soon.

2. You may have noticed a little tension between 10 and 11, there is a reason for this and will be more fully explained in the next chapter.

3. and yes we will get to what happened to Rose in the parallel world and what the meta-crisis/John Smith/The Valeyard has done doing.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Working on chapter 8. Chapter title and snippet soon to come. please review

~Lacey


	8. Conversations with Yourself

**10's POV**

I let my mind drift over the events of the past few hours as I slowly caressed Rose's hair. Part of me was giddy, absolutely beaming with happiness to have her back. But the other part was full of fear, fear of knowing what she went through and that I am partially to blame for it. There was also sadness in knowing that even though I have her back right now, once again I will lose her and all memories of having her again when I return to my own time line. With this comes loathing. Loathing my next regeneration because he can keep her with him and now that she can regenerate, he can be with her forever. The forever that we were suppose to have. I can feel a hatred and jealousy for him building deep within me, but not just for him. For any man, including any of my regenerations that would try to claim her for theirs. I could just run off with her. We could just get on my TARDIS and run. Who says I have to return to my own time line, I'm a Time Lord and she is a Time Lady now. We can do as we please with time. As all of these thoughts go running through my head I can feel the arrogance and pompousness that used to define the Time Lords filling me.

Suddenly there is a shift in movement on my lap and I am brought out of these disturbing thoughts. I look down to see that she has moved to curl up beside me instead of on my lap. I just sat there is shock, shocked that I had so completely lost my self in my attempt to keep her. Calming my self I look back at her sleeping form, I can still feel the fear, sadness and loathing deep with in myself but I do my best to try and push those emotions down for now. I slowly get off of the bed, doing my best not to disturb her sleep. I once again lean over and kiss her on her head before slipping out the door and into the hall way.

I can hear voices coming from the direction of the console room and despite my desire to be left alone in my misery I know that if I don't go talk to my other selves they will come looking for me. As I enter the console room whatever discussion the other two Doctors were talking about ends. I can feel both of there eyes on me as I approach them, but 9's stair is nothing compared to 11's. Its like his eyes are burning holes right through me. "So what have you two been discussing?" I ask in an almost playful tone, trying to lighten the mood. "I was about to ask the same about you and Rose. You were in there with her for quite a while" 11 says with almost a seething undertone. "We didn't really talk at all, she just asked if I could stay until she fell asleep. I kinda just got lost in my own thoughts, when I realized she was asleep I let her be and came out here. Thats all" I say, leaving out the fact that she was practically asleep on my lap. I could feel myself becoming nervous under their stairs.

"You can't keep her, you know that right? She cant go with you." 11 finally says after a few minutes of intense silence. I can feel all the emotions I had tried to suppress come back like a title wave. "Excuse me. Who the bloody hell are you to tell what I can and can not do. You may be me future self, but what happens to Rose is none of your concern. She doesn't even know you. I am the one who lost her over and over again, the one who had to cope with her loss. I am the one who has to deal with the consequences of leaving her in the parallel world with the Meta-crisis, not you" by the time I finished I was practically shouting. 9 looked bewildered and 11's expression had changed from anger to sadness "Do you truly believe that you are the only one who has had to deal with her loss. To go on living day to day with the pain of not having her with you. How long has it been for you since Bad Wolf Bay?" 11 says in a sadden tone. Swallowing my pride I say "It has been 3 months, 21 days and 18 hours since I last saw her" "Almost 4 months, try 200 years. 200 years of feeling her absence like a shard of ice in your hearts" 11 says with has head cast down to try and hide the tears he is shedding.

"I'm sorry. When I thought about having her back I got a little possessive. But I still don't understand why I can't take her with me, I mean I know that I regenerate because you are here. That way you would never have had to feel her loss, its a win win situation." I say with a bit of optimism in my voice. "Normally I would say that your logic was sound, but me being who you were I know what you went through to become me and having her there with you during that would be bad. She would not be safe." 11 says. "Tell me, I want to know. It's not like I will remember it anyways, so just tell me"

11 sighs deeply and says "Do you remember what Ood Sigma told you about your song ending soon?" "Yes I remember" 10 says. "Well in an attempt to avoid facing that you become reckless with your travailing and you end up on Mars during an event that is a fixed point in time. Bad things happen and even though it is a fixed point you try and change them. It only makes things worse and your decisions lead to several deaths. That causes you to wallow in sadness. You return to earth just as our old enemy; the Master, returns as well."

"What do you mean the Master returns? How is that possible, he was destroyed, the council reassured me that he had been" 9 says, anger seeping into his voice. "No he wasn't, instead of destroying him the council forced him to regenerate in a child and then they used a Chameleon Arch to wipe his memory. He was left on the coast of the Silver devastation. I encountered him a few years back, by then he was an old man. But then he received all of his memories back from the Fob watch and lets just say it was not pretty. He caused a lot of destruction before he was stopped. He was shot and did not regenerate. I burned him on a funeral pyre myself, so how is it he was able to come back again?" I ask

"It was never clear on how he was able to return, but He is completely off his rocker this time. He creates a machine that turns every human on earth into him and it also allows him to bring Gallifrey to earth. But it was Gallifrey at the height of the Time War. Rassilon and with council come through a time portal the Master created. You end up facing off against Rassilon, but in the end the Master goes after Rassilon and you destroy the machine sending Gallifrey back to the time lock. Unfortunately Wilf; who had been helping you, goes and gets himself trapped in this chamber that vents the radiation for the Master's machine and had to be rescued. But in rescuing him you expose yourself to the radiation and it starts to trigger your regeneration. You have just enough time to say a few goodbye to several of your past companions before the end. By the way when you regenerated you completely destroyed the TARDIS, it took her quite a while to repair herself."

I take a few minutes to try and absorb the facts of my own destruction. "Your right, Rose would not be safe with me. With her being a Time Lady now I shutter at the possible idea of her falling into the Master's hands or Rassilon's. If either one of them were to get to her it would destroy me and I would do anything to get her back or even avenge her if it came to it." I say. "I'm starting to see that Rose ends up meaning more to us than any other companion has, still not sure on the how yet" 9 says. "Don't worry mate, it wont take long for you to figure that out" I say. "But unfortunately because of our damn sense of propriety and fear we never act on those feelings. At least you got to kiss her, even if it was just to take to time vortex out of her" 11 says sourly as 9 smiles smugly. "He may have gotten to kiss her, but you get the real prize don't you, only your time line matches up with the current time so she gets to go with you. Part of me wants to hate you for this, but then again I know that she will be safe with you. Sorry once again for the whole she doesn't even know you outburst" I say to 11. "I may get the chance to keep her with me in the end, but that is still her decision. But you are right, she does not know me. All I can only hope that she decides to stay and give me a chance to show her who I am" 11 says hopefully but the sadness in his eyes betray him.

"So where did your current companions run off to? What did you call them again? The Ponds?" I ask 11. "Ahh yes the Ponds. I believe that they are currently asleep, you know humans and their constant need for sleep" 11 says. That got a small chuckle out of both 9 and 10. But then 9 got a serious look on his face and said "So what do we know about what has been done to Rose? Or who did it? That woman to claimed to be the TARDIS said that she was forced to regenerate over 20 times and how she looked when we first arrived, there were definite signs of torcher" his tone going dark at the word torcher. The word sends a shiver down the other two Doctor's spines and makes their blood begin to boil at the same time. "I don't know for sure but I suspect that it was the meta-crisis" I say "Why would you think that? He is you, he is us and we would never hurt her" 11 says.

"Its in how she she first reacted when I went into her room to see her. There was fear in her eyes when she saw me, she even backed herself into a corner as I tried to approach her. She kept saying that I was _him, _until I showed her that I have two hearts and the idea of it being him that did this to her kills me. I was the one that left her with him, I thought she would be safe and happy with him. I thought he was me, just a bit more on the human side." I say with my voiced cracking near the end. "Even if it is him who did all this to her its still not your fault. You thought you were doing what was best for Rose and there has never been a meta-crisis before so how were you to know?" 11 says

"Chinny over there is right, plus we should not jump to conclusions until we hear the full sorry from Rose" 9 says "_Chinny_? Your one to be talking, big ears" 11 says with mock offense. "Well it could be worse, I could be a _pretty boy_ like pinstripes here" 9 says with a chuckle. "_Pretty boy_? Handsome yes, foxy most defiantly, but _pretty_ I think not" I say as I straiten my tie and run my hand through my amazing hair. The other two Doctors burst into laughter "What...**what**?" I say in honest confusion over their laughter. "Taking a line from dear Rose, your full of your self." 9 says with a smile. I was just about to retort with a smug response when the Screen that was monitoring Rose's vital signs started sending off alarms. Her heart rate was skyrocketing and her other vitals were going haywire. Seconds later a high pitch scream came from the direction of her room. With out a moment to spare all three of use sprinted to her room and busted through her door. What we saw was enough to make all of our hearts stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long, been dealing with a lot of family issues and with work too. Started on the next chapter already,hope to have it up soonish. Please RR.**


	9. Update!

Sorry for the delay, currently working on the next chapter right now. I have not abandoned this story, life and work has not allowed me the time to work on my writing for the last few months. thank you for all the reviews and I hope they will keep coming. Next chapter should be up soon.


End file.
